Cold Colours
by Pure Red Crane
Summary: Reborn is going to torture someone, Tsuna is trying to stop him as always, Ran wins a trip to Namimori, and Conan gets a strange feeling about a potential victim.


**Beta Reader: Lilithyin27**

**Cold Colours**

**Disclaimer: Don't own either of them...**

* * *

**KHR Namimori**

One day, when Tsuna was reading Manga in his favorite indigo sweater, Reborn all of a sudden came through the door with a Leon laptop in hand. Tsuna was startled that he dropped the manga and shrieked, "HIIIIIIE! Reborn what are you wearing?"

Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head not giving him a chance to pick up his precious manga. "Can't you tell Dame-Tsuna? I'm wearing hunter's clothes. We're going on a hunt!" Leon transformed into a shotgun. Reborn unlocked the safety and loaded its cartilage. He pointed it to Tsuna while the poor boy shrieked once more throwing the manga away. This time it was thrown through the window, '_My manga!' _

"HIEEEEEEEE!? W-W-Why?" Holding his two hands up, Tsuna tried to stand up, but due to his clumsy nature he tripped and fell backwards. His head hitting his bed and finally he fell on the floor. Reborn jumped on his chest while he was down.

"Pure Red Crane is going to coming up with crazy ideas for anime and we're going to stop her before she ruins anime's image." said Reborn, he seemed rather annoyed.

"W-W-WAIT! Red Cranes are going extinct! Killing them is illegal, isn't it!?" Despite how bad he was in school, he knew some things. He earned a smack from his tutor. Tsuna clutched his head.

"It's not a real red crane, Dame-Tsuna; she's a person online...besides, since when has the law ever applied to me. I am after all the world's greatest hitman, Reborn." Reborn dragged Tsuna away.

"HIIIIIIIE!" the poor boy shrieked...

Somewhere in Canada, a girl was sneezing and felt shivers down her spine all day.

"Phew, I must be coming down with a cold. Brrr..." she placed both of her hands inside her warm pockets and she continued walking.

* * *

**DC Tokyo**

Conan or originally known as Shinichi, was feeling particularly different today. It didn't have anything to do with the black organization; it was more...'abnormal' than that. His black bangs got into his eyes as he laid his head on the couch, but that wasn't the thing that bothered him the most today though...

"What's wrong, Conan-kun?"

"It's nothing, Ran-nee-chan. I just had a strange feeling that somewhere in Namimori someone is planning to torture somebody for some weird reason." He fixed his position on the couch so he could be able to relax.

"Kids these days, coming up with such weird things...We can go if you want, it could be fun. I even won a trip there too!" exclaimed Ran happily as she pulled out the ticket. Conan twitched.

"O-Okay, a small vacation wouldn't hurt, Ojii-san is out horse racing and drinking anyway." Conan couldn't help but wonder how good Ran's luck was.

"By the way, if you get lost just call on the cell phone and head to the airport, alright?" said Ran. Slightly upset at the mention of her father.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Conan said as he sweat dropped. Ran blushed and stuttered as she threatened him to get ready.

* * *

**Namimori**

"So this is Namimori..." said Ran, her long brown hair blowing in the wind. The town had a more familiar and homey feeling than Tokyo, it made her feel comfortable. "Oh wow! What delicious looking cake!"

As Ran went to the cake shop to buy the pastry, Conan looked around curiously when he heard a loud voice. It was a male, but sounded...girly?

"Reborn! Stop this! We can't go to Canada!" a brunet yelled.

"Sure we can...just shut up and relax." a black baby said. '_Wait...that baby is talking?_' thought Conan. Suddenly the baby ran off and the brunet followed before Conan could get a good look at what was happening.

'_That was beyond weird. I should see a doctor when Ran and I get back_...' thought Conan disbelievingly as he caught up with Ran, however, a few hours later, the crowd separated them.

* * *

Tsuna was looking around the airport. He knew Reborn was somewhere in the airport, trying to sneak on. Why does Reborn always do this to him? Where is the world that actually has logical sense? The sunset was glaring into his eyes, so it was slightly difficult. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry!" said a girl.

"N-No, it's fine. I couldn't see where I was going!" Tsuna exclaimed and looked at who he bumped into. She was cute with her long brown hair and her purple top on jeans. She looked distressed and worried; kind of like how he was only he was certainly more stressed than she was.

"My name is Mouri Ran, you?"

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. People call me Tsuna though." said Tsuna.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna...Um, can you help me? My friend got lost and I need to find him." requested Ran and scratched the back of her head. Tsuna felt she was hiding something...is she lying?

"...Could it actually be…you who got lost?" asked Tsuna curiously, tilting his head to the side. Ran froze in place, '_How'd he know_?' In her embarrassment she grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him around the airport, Tsuna shrieking all the way. But neither of them could shake the sense of similarity with the other.

* * *

Conan was on the verge of going crazy. First, he gets this strange feeling and now he's looking down at a baby in a fedora and a black suit, much like the blue suit he was wearing, and was standing with a green chameleon on his hat...like an adult... Despite the sense that they were alike, he felt out of place, like he entered a world where someone else should be doing this and pray for the poor soul who does. Somewhere in the crowd someone sneezed as he was saying sorry to the security guards.

Reborn didn't feel like he was going crazy like Conan was. He felt something strange from the kid who caught him trying to sneak on the plane. The kid in the glasses seemed too mature and smart for his age, like an adult. He also felt a dark secret in the child, one that involves mafia, yet not mafia, and he was keeping it a secret from almost everyone...intelligent kid if that was the case. '_Good for him_.'

"Reborn!" yelled a familiar voice, the owner running to them with another.

"Conan-kun!" yelled a female voice as its owner waved her hand.

The two black haired kids looked at the two brunet teens that were panting. "Welcome back, Ran." answered Conan sarcastically.

"You're late, Tsuna." stated Reborn coolly.

"...Y-Y-You t-talked!" yelled Ran. Before any questions could be asked, Reborn had knocked Ran out as Tsuna caught her out of reflex.

"R-Reborn!" exclaimed Tsuna. Conan stared blankly; there were too many weird things have been happening today and was too shocked to react when he got knocked out as well by the black blur and something green in the shape of a hammer.

"Why did you do that!?" yelled Tsuna. Trying to ignore the strange looks they were getting from others. They stood out too much even without his friends.

"Because I felt like it and it was most likely the right thing to do. Now help me find out where these two should be going and carry them to their plane." and Reborn held his gun out threateningly. Meanwhile the brunet thought, '_The right thing to do!? You never do that! You only make things worse_!' and a kick to the head echoed through the halls.

"Hiiiiiie! I understand!"

* * *

**Plane to Tokyo**

_'Huh_?' thought Conan. He looked around tiredly to see he was on a plane with a sleeping Ran, and the screen map in front of him showing they were going to Tokyo, '_Must have been a dream, but thank god I finally went on a trip without solving a case or saving someone_.' he thought to himself, laying back against the seat. Unknown to him he did save someone.

* * *

**Namimori**

Tsuna and Reborn went to bed immediately after getting Ran and the kid in the glasses to their plane on time. However, in the process of doing so, they completely forgot what they were doing at the airport in the first place.

Fate loves messing with the four and will never stop messing with them.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Canada, a girl known as Pure Red Crane was finally starting to feel better. No longer shivering or feeling a cold chill down her spine, and she now felt gratitude. This was definitely not a cold or flu, so she thought one thing as she got out of bed and remembered about yesterday, '_WHAT WAS THAT__!?_'


End file.
